


[N新V]the devil within

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 维吉尔失踪，但丁忙于魔界战斗，委托蕾蒂调查。蕾蒂来到维吉尔失踪前最后停留的地方，一家修道院。维吉尔接到此地的委托为一个被附身的男孩除魔。蕾蒂见到了这个叫尼禄的男孩和一个黑色衣服的修女。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	[N新V]the devil within

**Author's Note:**

> 【【【【【对原作魔改，三观不正，半架空，有bug，有原创角色，有猎奇和极度ooc，不能接受不要看。】】】】

但丁，这是蕾蒂，现在是一月二十三日晚上一点过五分，我正在阿奴绰芙修道院内为你录制这段录音，请你放心，我所处的位置是在修道院外临海的山壁边。不必担心信息的泄密。

如你所说，我今晚来到这里时向管事的修女，艾希嬷嬷询问过。半个月前，也就是一月八日确实有一个白色头发的男人来到此处。嬷嬷称他是收到邀请而来，为这里的一名孩子除魔。他于傍晚五时左右到达修道院，见过那孩子以后便进行了除魔仪式。仪式持续约三小时，结果很成功，那孩子没多久便恢复正常。

不出意外我想这个男人就是维吉尔。但有一处使我疑惑，嬷嬷说除魔师驱魔结束不久以后便离开，修道院内的修女们都能作证。但如果像你调查所得，这地方确实是维吉尔失踪前最后一次出现过的地方的话，未免有些矛盾。

我提出要见见那个被驱魔的孩子。但现在太晚。嬷嬷说明天会为我们安排会面。那么这段录音也先到此结束。我必须说，也许是职业习惯，这修道院看似宁静，越是这样我却越觉得古怪。明天我会试着找到一些别的线索。我也和你一样担心你的兄弟。

◆

但丁，现在是一月二十四日下午六点。计划出了点纰漏。当我被叫醒的时候，嬷嬷告诉我那个叫尼禄的孩子已经出去了。他下山到镇上的集市采买物资。大约后天才能回来。

请你不要责怪我，我也很生气，我质问嬷嬷为什么不告诉他我要见他。嬷嬷说采买物资一事平时一直都是由他负责，昨夜忘记告诉我。我只能再等上两天。

不过我也没有闲着。艾希嬷嬷向我介绍了一位名叫薇奥拉的修女。她是去年十二月底来到修道院的。似乎是逃脱的苦命女子，这位薇奥拉说是修女，但因病不能说话，身体也一直不好。所以由尼禄带着她做一些缝缝补补烧饭做菜的杂活儿，并不参与布施祷告。

她用纸笔跟我交谈。跟她聊天的当儿，我大致了解到一些事情。修道院曾收养过一些孤儿，尼禄便是其中之一。据说他尚在襁褓之中就被抛弃在门口。那些孤儿长大以后全都离开了修道院另谋出路，而尼禄是唯一一个留下来为这些修女们工作的。

我还和别的修女聊天，询问尼禄的魔症从何开始，她们说是两月以前。具体日期记不清了，但是大约是去年十一月中旬左右的时候，尼禄突然时常抽搐，然后晕倒。最严重时甚至休克。当时修女们以为他是生病，请来医生为他治疗，却始终找不到病灶。后来情况愈发严重。据说尼禄的牙齿逐渐变尖，脸上也开始浮现青筋，双眼浑浊。并且在夜间经常有人看见他在悬崖边梦游。她们认为这是恶魔向他施法。于是多方打听到了维吉尔请他来驱除恶魔。

悬崖就是我录制录音的地方，我看过，此处背靠修道院，面朝大海，如果从这里跌落一定粉身碎骨。但有一事我不太明白。我并不想吹捧你，但维吉尔刚刚再出山不久。无论如何你恶魔猎人但丁的名气比他更大。当我向她们提起你的时候，她们都表示不曾听闻过你的名字。但当我问是从哪里得知维吉尔的时候，她们又说是听有人提起过。这个有人究竟是谁，没有一位修女能给我答案。维吉尔之前是否来过此地呢？或许他曾经一个人在这里执行过什么任务？

这两天我再多方打探，等到尼禄回来时，我会跟他谈谈。

◆

但丁，现在……现在是一月二十七日凌晨三点。

我需要梳理一下我的思绪。是这样的。中午，应该说是昨天中午，尼禄回到了修道院。我从早上便盯着门口。大约十二点四十分左右，一驾马车缓缓进入大门。赶车的是一个大约二十岁出头的年轻人。

你必须先注意到的第一点是他和你们两个一样都是白色头发——在这儿并不多见。另外一点，我注意到当他下车牵马的时候，有意识地将右手换成了左手。他看起来没什么奇怪的，和很多小年轻都一样，甚至有点像你以前那种大大咧咧的做派。作为修道院中唯一的男性，他的人缘很好，但看得出这些修女们只是天然地将他当成自己的兄弟相处。额，虽然可能不太礼貌，但是我必须说这有点让我意外。

他牵马走向后院的时候艾希嬷嬷过去跟他说话。应该是在说我的事情。因为他马上朝我房间看了一眼。他的眼睛没什么特点，是普通的蓝色，虽然距离有些远。但我看得出他的眼神纯净无邪，看来魔症已经全完消除。十五分钟后艾希嬷嬷来敲我的门，把他带到了我房间里。我询问了他一些事情，自然，我录了音，编号是0127一号。你应该能找到。

◇

_“你好，尼禄。”_

_“您好，阿克汉姆女士。”_

_“叫我蕾蒂就好，尼禄，你知道我来找你的原因。”_

_“有关于维吉尔先生是么？艾希嬷嬷告诉我了，的确，他为了替我驱除恶魔来到了这里。除魔仪式结束以后他就离开了。我想这您是知道的。”_

_“除魔仪式……是在哪里举行的？”_

_“是维吉尔先生决定的，在仓库的地下室”_

_“地下室？”_

_“是的，他说需要一个封闭的空间。您从窗户看出去，看到那边那件小房子没，那房子我们用来堆放粮食啦草料啦之类的东西。那下面有个地下室，原本是用来藏酒的酒窖。”_

_“你们喝酒？”_

_“不喝，当然不。这地皮以前从属于一位贵族，盖的是他家的别墅。落魄以后抵押给镇子做新修道院选址。不过这是我爷爷辈时候的故事了。”_

_“带我去看看。”_

◇

我跟着尼禄去了那个地下室。走到仓库尽头，中间的地板上有一扇不起眼的小门。尼禄说原本谁都没想到要用这个地方所以在上面堆满了东西。为了除魔仪式全都搬走了。

地下室的门也果然是年久失修的样子，布满铁锈不说很难拉开。我自以为力气够大了，和尼禄一起才拉起这沉沉铁门。和你能想象到的地下室一样但丁，扑面而来一股阴湿的霉味。或许还有点几十年的酒香。因为我和尼禄下去的时候看到角落里摆着几个布满蛛网的木桶。尼禄跟我说都是空的。他们最开始发现这地方的时候就检查过，估计那些贵族把酒早就喝完了。

地下室里需要秉烛照明。但很显然，能看出是已经打扫过地板和墙面的样子。尼禄说这是为了打扫干净维吉尔为除魔仪式刻画的法阵。

我向他询问除魔仪式的具体过程，在此附上尼禄的口述，编号0127二号。

◇

_“维吉尔先生来的时候，我刚好又一次发病。我每次发病的时候只觉得意识模糊，就好像要睡过去了一样。但玛丽修女后来告诉我，维吉尔先生来的时候看到我躺在地上，四肢僵直口吐白沫，还大喊着一些难以分辨的字词音节，我的声音嘶哑厚重，不像是年轻人的声音。_

_维吉尔先生只看了我一眼，便向艾希嬷嬷提出要进行除魔仪式。然后，您知道的，她们为他选择了地下室。薇奥拉告诉我维吉尔先生将我抱起带进了地下室。然后便不允许任何人跟随。_

_当我醒来的时候，我已经坐在这里。就在中央，对，就那儿。我坐在一张椅子上，人被捆住。现在想来，维吉尔先生与传闻中的猎魔人或者驱魔师都有些不同，因为我记得他并没有携带任何譬如圣水，十字架之类的道具，除了一柄古怪的长刀。_

_维吉尔先生告诉我他将帮我驱除恶魔。我问他要怎么做。他没有说话，只是抽出长刀。我吓了一跳，您别笑话我，我可真以为他要砍我呢。但他用刀划破了自己的手臂，然后让他的血液流出来，用碗接着。_

_我也听说过像他们这样的人，身体条件与常人不同。不知道您是不是——抱歉，跑题了。维吉尔先生用他的血液在墙壁上画了一些古怪的图画。我觉得应该是一种法阵，但是我没法跟您描述是什么样的。您知道，一般的法阵多是圆形，再有具体的符号和图案。但是维吉尔先生像是写字一样，在墙上涂涂抹抹。然后，然后……_

_呃，然后……他将我的衣服划开，脱掉。在我的身体上也涂了图案。就是在我的身体，还有手臂……_

_没过多久，我不知道是巧合还是因为他血的作用，我很快又发病了。我越来越困，感觉身体里涌出另一个自己。我身体又开始抽搐，那感觉就像有东西挣扎着要从我喉咙里爆裂出来。我颤抖得非常厉害，我记得我甚至连人带椅子摔到了地上。我身上被血涂过的地方像灼烧一样，我恳求维吉尔先生救救我。但是他什么都没做。_

_直到我觉得我快死了。从我的身体里钻出一团东西——我只能说那是一团东西，因为它有人的身形和样貌，但是却一直处于流动的变化之中。嗯，就好像一条肉做的溪流。它好像能召唤雷电和尘土，维吉尔先生抽出那把刀跟他战斗。然后我就支撑不住了，我晕过去了。_

_等我再次醒来的时候，是被维吉尔先生摇醒的。他浑身是伤。身上沾满鲜血，不知道是谁的。他告诉我恶魔已经被杀死。对了，您看看这个！哦您别害怕！这里面是半截指骨，是从恶魔脸上剜下来的。维吉尔先生把他放在这个小玻璃盒子里。说是给我纪念。让我随身带着，这只死掉的恶魔能让其他邪灵尝到前车之鉴，离我远点。_

_然后我们招待他吃晚饭。我记得应该没有花费多少时间。因为维吉尔先生吃饭的时候不怎么说话，修女们跟他聊天他也不回应。这一点薇奥拉可以作证，她特地为维吉尔做了牛排。要我说她做饭仅次于姬莉叶，不过姬莉叶十六岁的时候就离开修道院啦，这两天您一定也尝过薇奥拉做的——抱歉，又跑题了，对不起。哦，艾希嬷嬷倒是问了他什么样的恶魔能够强到入侵纯洁的修道院。维吉尔先生说他也不尚确定，或许他能找出它们的老巢什么的。_

_饭后维吉尔先生从艾希嬷嬷那儿拿了酬劳便离开了。然后我们都没再听过他的消息。直到您找上门来。”_

◇

我勘查过现场，的确，在边边角角的地方还能看到一些残留的血渍和打斗的痕迹。尼禄说就连那几个木桶都是幸存下来的。估计这里的确发生过一场大战。

不过有一件事令我很在意。我们上去的以后，竟然看到薇奥拉在仓库里等着我们。显然她是在等待尼禄。要我说这位修女着实有些古怪，之前还好。当尼禄一回来，她在尼禄身边时我才察觉。这个薇奥拉黑发碧眼，身形高大，和尼禄这个男人站在一起竟然有些相似。并且她总是不肯摘下她的黑色手套。我真想知道她做饭的时候该怎么样。

我跟尼禄要来了那截指骨。他起初还不愿意放弃这个护身符，我软磨硬泡，并且给了他一些好处，最后还给了他一个货真价实的风干恶魔眼球他才同意。我结合尼禄的口述研究了一下，暂时还不确定它是附身种里的哪一种恶魔。我还需要再查阅一些资料，但我最后会把它放在包裹里，你也能收到。

话说回来，我还是很在意尼禄和那位名叫薇奥拉的修女。也许只是我多想了。

◆

一月……我看看，三十日，凌晨两点三十四分。但丁，不要责怪我没有每天记录，这几天我一直在忙着查阅各种书籍。但还是难以确定恶魔的种类。原本我以为找到它是什么，能够通过它的栖息地确定维吉尔可能的去向。但是——一无所获。我对自己失望了，对不起，但丁。我不记得我多久没睡觉了，但丁，抱歉。

◆

二月一日，晚上九点三十八分。抱歉，一万次抱歉，但丁。十万火急的事情，我却睡过去了。尼禄告诉我，我倒在自己的房间里。是薇奥拉发现的。我不记得我什么时候失去意识，但是我清楚地记得我是在今天中午十二点左右醒来的，因为我做了一个噩梦，惊醒的时候正好撞见来送饭的薇奥拉。

虽然这个修女很古怪，但是她见到我醒了明显松一口气。打手语跟我说她要去告诉艾希嬷嬷和尼禄。某种直觉让我拦下她。

我问了她关于她和尼禄的一些事。我让她写了下来，同样附在包裹里。

◇

_薇奧拉。_

_尼祿起的。只有薇奧拉，沒有姓氏。_

_對，我是孤兒。_

_不記得我多少歲了。_

_我不愿意提起。_

_是您想的那样，我就是做那行业的。_

_艾希嬷嬷当然不会主动告诉您，我不是一个干净的女人。我不怪她们。她们对我很好。_

_谢谢您，您和尼禄一样温柔。_

_是的，我一直跟著尼祿幹活。我不會說話，也不懂教義，還生過病，所以只能做一些簡單的活。_

_能留在這裡我就很感激了。_

_尼祿對我很好。他一直带着我，还教我很多东西。_

_不！當然没有！我將他當成我的家人，和艾希嬷嬷還有其他修女一樣。您怎麼能這樣問我！_

_沒關係，是我向您道歉才對。_

_我見過好幾次他發病，很嚇人。_

_對，然後那個除魔師就來了。他把尼祿帶下去的。_

_沒有。他不讓人跟著，我們都沒去。_

_對不起，我說謊了。是的，我偷偷地進了倉庫。_

_我沒下去，這不是謊言，那扇門很重，您一定知道的。我拉不開。_

_我把耳朵貼上去，聽到很細微的叫喊聲。應該是除魔師的。_

_聽不清，但是應該是在和惡魔戰鬥。_

_是我做的菜，他好像還挺喜歡的⋯⋯飯後他就走了。_

_手套我不能摘下。_

_您不會想要看到的。_

_謝謝您理解我。_

◇

从她身上应该问不出什么别的东西了。我让她去宣布我醒来的消息。尼禄跑过来看我，还给我带了水果。他拿进来的时候用的是左手。

我问了他手的事情。他说他的右手以前受过伤，所以要小心对待不然容易旧伤复发。我真的捏了他的手臂，他疼痛的表情来看不像是假的。

我问他是怎么弄伤的，尼禄说是摔断过。他和薇奥拉这两人真奇怪，都和自己的手过不去。

我还是没有在文献里找到任何能跟那截指骨比对的恶魔。不过这修道院还有一些经典藏书。大概是那个贵族的遗物。艾希嬷嬷说可以借我看看。她亲自带领我去了藏书室。

我向她提起尼禄的手伤。但她竟然对此毫无印象。她说不记得尼禄摔伤过，尼禄需要定期赶马车到镇上集市。有点感冒发烧的都会记得，何况摔断手臂这样的事情。

艾希嬷嬷告诉了我另一件事，她说尼禄曾经“消失”过一段时间。去年六月，某天早上他自己离开了修道院，三天后就回来了。对于那段时间发生了什么，尼禄的回答总是不记得了。也许是在那个时候受的伤，甚至可能是在那时候被恶魔附身的。

如果艾希嬷嬷没有骗我，那么这件事情另有蹊跷。即使是像他这样的大小伙子，摔断手臂又怎么能三天就恢复。看来尼禄对我隐瞒了一些事情。

对了，但丁，我还没跟你说我的噩梦。我梦到了一个双头怪物，它们相互扭曲缠绕，一张脸是蓝眼睛，一张脸是绿眼睛。那双蓝眼睛总是让我觉得熟悉，我不知道它是不是让我想起……你。我真的担心维吉尔。

◆

二月三日……现在已经二月四日凌晨三点五十二了。没有进展。没有任何进展。

对不起，但丁，对不起我……我……

我知道魔界的事务够你忙的，如果不快点清理掉那些恶魔残余的话地上又会很麻烦。我应该帮你找到维吉尔的，但是我现在还是帮不上你……

对不起，但丁。

◆

二月四日晚十一点十七分。但丁……对不起我现在困劲儿上来了，我说话可能有点慢，但是我一定会跟你讲清楚发生了什么。我现在思维特别清晰。

我和尼禄提起了那次失踪。他的脸色果然变了，但回答我只说不知道。他说好像是梦游一样的经历。

而当他说这些话的时候薇奥拉始终在门口等着我们。虽然你也知道，她声明过她对尼禄的想法，但是我总觉得他们之间的关系不太寻常。

所以我当着她的面关上了门。我故意问尼禄，他和薇奥拉之间的事情。薇奥拉为何如此对他关注。

我后悔了但丁，我不应该那样问，我现在觉得……有些不太好，我的精神。我，你，但丁，你听录音吧。0204一号。

◇

_“您有话就直接问吧阿克汉姆女士。您是不是想问我和薇奥拉是否是情人关系。”_

_“我不理解这对您的调查有什么帮助。”_

_“您是在调查维吉尔先生对吧，还是您怀疑我与他的失踪有关？”_

_“哦，因为我见过他所以您怀疑我。您为什么不去调查调查他身边的其他人呢，也许又和他的兄弟有关，您知道的，因为爱情而杀人不少见。”_

_“没有人不知道伟大的但丁和维吉尔兄弟。”_

_“他们亲上加亲这事儿？或许是您做噩梦的时候说漏嘴了。不过您别担心，我可不介意这种事儿。长年累月跟恶魔打交道的人，做什么主都会宽恕他不是么。”_

_“我只是想说明也许他没事，现在正去找但丁先生的路上。又或者，或许他真的有状况，但那是维吉尔，他怎会陨落？纵使死亡，能造成这一切的估计也只有那一个人。阿克汉姆女士，这个您一定比我清楚。”_

_“您知道的，他们兄弟俩血液里总有一些疯狂的因子。这不应该我来告诉您呐。”_

_“我们说回我和薇奥拉吧，您大可随意猜测我们的关系。我知道她肯定被您问询过，但您不相信她的答案。您也不相信我的。您觉得您推测的又有几分可信呢？”_

◇

但丁，我必须说明，我没有怀疑你，而且我也没有将你们两个的关系透露半分。绝对没有。但是尼禄为什么会知道你，知道维吉尔，知道你们的关系……他消失的那几天到底发生了什么——说实话我感觉这地方越来越奇怪了。尼禄，他终于对我露出了一些獠牙。我不能确保他说的东西多少可信了。其他修女那儿也没有多少信息可寻。我还是得查下去，维吉尔……我们得找到他……但是我还是找不到那截骨头是什么！我怀疑——我怀疑——

我怀疑那不是恶魔的骨头。

◆

二月，八日，八日，八日，天黑了，我不知道现在几点了。现在是维吉尔来到此地的一个月后。我，但丁，我，我是蕾蒂。

我一直在做噩梦，分不清白天黑夜，那个双头怪物一直在我梦中出现。那双蓝色眼睛越来越让我想起你……但丁，你对维吉尔了解多少，他对你呢？

不论如何，我要找到他。这样子一切都会有结果。

相信我，相信蕾蒂。我虽然不清醒，但是没有忘记暗中监视着尼禄和薇奥拉。他们很正常。依旧重复着每天的工作。直到今晚。

悬崖上似乎有人影。我追出去看，等我到的时候那个身影已经消失了。虽然是在夜里，我还是看出了那黑色的头发和黑色的裙子。是薇奥拉！

她远远就察觉到我所以很快就跑了。她沿着山路跑下去。我追了一段时间，我差点要用武器了。好在我捉住了她。

但丁，你知道吗，那种一看就不是人类的眼睛，当我拉住薇奥拉转过身的时候，我看到的就是那样，绿色的眼睛。不祥的光芒。

我知道她有问题。我绑住她，我脱下了她的手套。你知道我看到了什么吗但丁？

但丁，但丁……她的手臂上全是烫伤的痕迹，她说那是以前的客人留下的。她的十根手指完好，完好无损，但丁……她告诉我她的经历让她失眠所以才出来，她告诉我要跑是因为害怕我将她当成凶手，她告诉我她知道我是怎么看她的。她给我看她的身体，他们在这个女人身上留下的不只是烫伤。疤痕，刺青……但丁，她说对了一些，但丁，她的手指是好的。我不知道……

但丁，对不起，我……我得回来了……这地方在消耗我的精神……我觉得我快被它吞噬了。

但丁，维吉尔会没事的对吗？

◆

二月八日凌晨四点三十四分。但丁，我只能简略地跟你说一下。

我回到了修道院，把薇奥拉送回房间里。我本来想要马上回去收拾行李了。但是路过尼禄的房间的时候我看到里面没有人。监视视角里房间是空的。

我看见他匆匆走向仓库。我跟了过去。但是他十分警觉，我差点被发现。我只能从另一边先翻进仓库里。我知道他要找地下室。我得看看他到底做什么把戏，我一定要会知道。

我想了点办法总之我打开了那扇沉重的门，地下室内黑漆漆一片。我盖上门，藏在了之前的一个酒桶里。

过了一会儿又是开门声，我看到尼禄一只右手就拉开了那扇门。那力量绝非我印象里那样。

尼禄举着一盏灯，他看起来很正常。但是他朝我走了过来，我已经做好了战斗的准备。

可是尼禄把手伸向了我旁边的酒桶。他将那个酒桶拖出来。然后倒在地上。

里面是什么我想你知道了，但丁。

维吉尔。

他从酒桶里滚出来，赤身裸体，双目紧闭。我不能确定他是否还活着。因为尼禄把他拖出来的全程，他都纹丝不动。我不知道什么力量能制服这个半魔人。但是我看到他的右手。他右手的无名指少了一截，但丁。

现在你明白了吗？那截骨头。

尼禄把他翻过来，让维吉尔背朝着上面。他对着维吉尔咕哝了几句话。然后他跪下去亲吻了维吉尔的脊背。

当他离开的时候，维吉尔的脊背隆起。

有什么东西从那里面撑起，将他的皮肤撑成膨胀的，极限的薄膜，我看到一个男人的脸在那下面浮现。就像是努力挣脱母体的初生小鹿。那男人扭曲着想要突破维吉尔，他的嘴张开，用力地呼吸。我听到他抽泣一般的喘息声，好像不这样呼吸就会死去。那男人太瘦，像一把骷髅。他撕破维吉尔的身体，从里面站起。维吉尔的血肉挂在他身上，他……他肮脏却又纯洁，他有和你们一样的白色头发，和尼禄一样的白色头发，他有一双漂亮的绿眼睛。他走上前。我听到尼禄叫他，我认识他，V。尼禄吻了V，他们亲密如长久的爱侣。

但丁，记得吗，去年六月份你带我和崔西去砍恶魔树，你去寻找维吉尔。跟着的那个黑色的诗人。你们兵分两路，最后就只有你们两个找到了那魔王，你告诉我他回去了，他本属维吉尔的一部分。你找回了维吉尔。但是你是否找回了所有的亲人呢但丁……你在树下看到过一个蓝色魔人的身影。你现在明白了吗……维吉尔砍了那孩子的手然后带走了。V找到他指引他去找我们的行踪。但他没让那孩子在我们面前出现不是吗……在树下那孩子重获他的手臂。血脉多么奇妙啊，即使在V消失以后依旧牵系着他重新回到尼禄身边。魔症……是确有其事还是尼禄欺骗维吉尔的谎言？角落里的是谁的血？是和谁打斗？他的爱人指引他从父亲身体里重获自己。但丁，维吉尔会愈合吗，他会活下去吗？我会活下去吗，但丁？你看，V和尼禄，我的噩梦清晰了。那眼睛令我想起的不是你——

地下室里再也不怕黑暗。尼禄的蓝色光芒。他身上遍布鳞片，他的翅膀舒展。但丁，有一件事情你说错了，你说那个年轻的魔人是金色的眼睛，不是的，尼禄的眼睛是绿色的，美丽的，不可名状的绿色，我从未见过这样的色彩，我再也不会害怕了，它盯着我，如此温柔，我再也不会害怕了，我再也

◆

但丁，二月二十三日中午十一点三十分。今天调查正好一个月。我真不知道这一个月怎么过来的。

我离开了修道院，我觉得我再也不会回到这地方了。艾希嬷嬷把我送到路口，薇奥拉没有出现在送行的修女们当中。她可能也不想见到我了。

我来了。我急着把一切都告诉你。我这个包裹我寄出的时候应该是在山脚下的邮局。它一定会比我早到你手上，所以我祈祷着它快点到。

我必须说，经过这次事情，我需要好好休息，也许很久。我希望你在魔界的事务已经好了。我想快点到事务所，我希望我到的时候你已经回来了，我还能见到你。

走这样长的一段路我实在是难以想象。修道院和这小镇都可谓与世隔绝。我想象着那个维吉尔是怎么翻山越岭过来的。他是个善良的人。在集市上的人们从一个不起眼的孩子中听说了这个除魔师的名字，后来口耳相传。他为着不相识的陌生人千里迢迢而来。如果是你你也会的但丁。

但丁，我现在很想看到你。你站在事务所门口，拿了一份外卖，你想点披萨来着，但是没有你爱吃的披萨了，你退而求其次点了一份牛排。你进屋，刚吃了几口，快递到了。你出来拿包裹，你听完了我寄给你的所有录像带，一卷不落，直到这最后一卷。你还吃着午饭呢，跟我们想的一样，你今天穿的还是那身红色衣服。你已经听到所有的描述了，那我问问你，你还记得那个外卖员的头发是什么颜色吗？

你好，叔叔，希望你用餐愉快，你和蕾蒂尝到的是同样方法烹制的食物，薇奥拉那姑娘的厨艺确实不错，她说了的：我教了她挺多。不过V不太喜欢吃这玩意儿，希望你和他的舌头一样灵敏，能够辨别出——哦，你觉得你吃到的会是什么？或者说谁？

只是吓唬你，叔叔，别那样紧张。一个小小的玩笑。我知道你想问什么。我爱V就像你爱我父亲一样。他不知道我们的血脉关系，他是个好人，只以为我就是一个普通的可怜孩子。但是V洞悉一切。

也许维吉尔没有那样容易陨落，我说过了。而蕾蒂……但丁，你是不是在想如果现在动身的话一切或许还有机会？

但是别再想找到我和V了，我说过我要好好休息，我们要好好休息。再见叔叔。

录音就到此为止吧。

END

========

阿奴绰芙：（anutrof）Fortuna倒写。


End file.
